Like a River in the Night
by Alraune
Summary: SLASH So war es also gekommen, sein Ende, und nun saß er hier in der Höhle und nährte sich von glücklichen Erinnerungen, die ihm jedoch zu entgleiten drohten, mit seinen klammen Fingern konnte er sie nicht festhalten. Er schloss die Augen erneut und...


Titel: Like a River in the Night

Autor: Alraune

Beta: Ria -knuddel-

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts

Genre: Drama/Romance (Sehr romantisch, fürchte ich... -seufz-)

Warnung: Slash, Sad, ein bissl OOC (meint Ria gg Weil Snape ein wenig zu melancholisch ist und Harry ein wenig zu... dominant ;) )

Summary: So war es also gekommen, sein Ende, und nun saß er hier in der Höhle und nährte sich von glücklichen Erinnerungen, die ihm jedoch zu entgleiten drohten, mit seinen klammen Fingern konnte er sie nicht festhalten. Er schloss die Augen erneut und sah Seine Augen, wie sie ihn verächtlich ansahen. Verächtlich, über seine Schwäche, zu gehorchen, dem Verstand zu gehorchen und nicht dem Herzen.

A/N: Diese FF ist für kleine-elfe! Ich hoffe sehr, dass sie dir gefällt! -knuddel- Frohe Weihnachten!

xXx

Schwarze Dornenzweige rankten sich in den silbernen, runden Mond, der nachtatmend zwischen den dickbäuchigen, grauen Wolken hing.

Die Nacht war kalt und sein Odem bildete kleine Dampfwölkchen in der Luft, die emporstiegen und in den dürren Ästen hängen blieben.

Schaudernd zog er den zerschlissenen Umhang dichter an sich heran und vergrub seine Füße noch ein wenig tiefer in dem nassen Laub, das er ganz nah an das qualmende Feuer geschoben hatte. Die Flammen bissen rot in das feuchte Holz und Rauchschwaden ließen ihn husten.

Der Husten schüttelte ihn, kratzte in seiner Kehle und grub tiefe Furchen in sein zu altes Gesicht. Sein abgemagerter Körper zuckte und seine Augen brannten von dem Rauch. Es war erbärmlich, wie er zitternd und zuckend dasaß, in seine Hände hauchte und sich sein altes Zimmer herbeiwünschte; das mit den tiefen, warmen Ledersesseln, dem großen Kamin und dem angenehmen, gedämpften Licht.

Das Licht, welches kaum Schatten auf Sein Gesicht geworfen hatte, Sein blasses, schmales Gesicht, das einst so voller Lebensfreude gewesen war.

_Der würzige Duft des Weines war kaum wahrzunehmen. Mit einem aufreizenden Lächeln stellte Er das Weinglas weg und setzte sich elegant auf den Tisch. Heute war Er wieder in guter Stimmung, Sein Gesicht leuchtete und mit einer nachlässigen Geste strich Er Seine Haare aus der Stirn. Ich konnte nicht anders, als Ihn zu beobachten, wie Er gedankenverloren mit den Beinen baumelte, die wilde, zuckende Schatten auf den dicken Teppich warfen._

"_Na, dann leg mal los, du großer Zaubertränkemeister", sagte Er mit vergnügter Stimme und entblößte Seine schneeglöckchenweißen Zähne. "Zeig mir, was du vorhattest."_

_Die Bilder von Ihm, wie Er sich unter mir wand, wie Er mit Seinen blassen Händen über meinen Rücken fuhr, wie Er verzückt die Augen verdrehte, wie Er meine Lippen küsste, und meinen Nacken: Sie alle waren verschwommen und verwirbelten ineinander. Nur eines weiß ich noch: Wie Er mich mit großen Augen ansieht, sehr herausfordernd und zugleich ein wenig schüchtern, diesen großen Augen, die so grün wie frischer Thymian sind. _

Wieso hatte er es tun können? Wieso war er so stark gewesen? Hatten Seine thymiangrünen Augen ihn nicht im anderen Leben festhalten können? Seine Erinnerungen waren durcheinander geraten, nur an diese Augen erinnerte er sich noch, ganz genau. Er wusste, dass winzige lederbraune Punkte sich mit der grünen Iris vermischten, er wusste, dass die langen, schwarzen Wimpern nach oben gebogen waren. Er erinnerte sich sogar an die winzige Falte über Seiner Nase, die sich bildete, wenn Er verärgert war oder nachdenklich.

An die anderen Dinge konnte er sich nicht so genau erinnern, nur noch schemenhaft waren die einst so geliebten verschlungenen, alten Gänge Hogwarts' in seinem Gedächtnis vorhanden. Genauso, wie er einst das alte Schloss geliebt hatte, mit den Erkern und spitzen Giebeln und Türmen, die alle schwer in Erinnerungen atmeten, und manchmal hatte er sich einfach nur an eine Wand gepresst und diesem Atem gelauscht.

"_Was tust du?", fragte Er und ich fuhr herum. Ich hatte Ihn nicht kommen hören, obwohl der Gang dunkel und ausgestorben war, so leise waren Seine Schritte gewesen._

"_Ich höre dem Atem zu", sagte ich schließlich. "Dem Atem des Schlosses."_

"_Ein Schloss kann nicht atmen", sagte Er und lachte leise. "Nur Lebewesen können atmen."_

"_So wie die Angst", sagte ich. "Hörst du, wie sie atmet?"_

_Er legte den Kopf schief und lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen. "Ja, ich höre es", murmelte Er. "Es ist deine Angst. Warum hast du Angst?"_

Er hatte Angst gehabt, schon immer. Seit er denken konnte, war sie da, die Angst, umherschleichend wie ein dunkler, hartnäckiger Schatten und sie kroch näher heran, wenn er sich vor ihr sicher wägte, um dann mit ihren erbarmungslosen, scharfen Krallen zuzupacken. Andere hatten ihn wegen dieser Angst verlacht, und er hatte versucht, mutig zu sein, doch die Angst war da, hatte ihre Klauen tief in seiner Seele vergraben, und ließ ihn nicht los. Manchmal war er fast frei, doch der kleine, dunkle Schatten sagte ihm immer wieder: "Ich gehe nicht weg."

_Mein Vater hatte den Kopf zurückgelegt und lachte. "Du hast Angst?", gluckste er mit weinschwerer Stimme. "Du hast Angst... vor den Schatten? Angst?"_

"_Sie sind dunkel, Dad", sagte ich leise._

"_Und die Dunkelheit ist böse?" Sein Lachen war rau und tief. "Uuuuuuuhhh... Hat mein kleiner Sohn Angst vor der Dunkelheit?"_

"_Sie sind so dunkel", wiederholte ich noch ein wenig leiser. "Ich kann nicht sehen, was in ihnen ist, Dad. Ich sehe nur Dunkel, und das mag ich nicht, Dad."_

"_Wieso hast du Angst vor etwas, das du nicht sehen kannst?", fragte er und seine Stimme war ein klein wenig ernster geworden. Das Lachen war einem hässlichbösen Grinsen gewichen._

"_Weil ich nicht weiß, was es ist! Es ist dunkel, und ich kann es nicht sehen! Ich weiß es nicht, und das macht mir Angst! Wieso gibt es Schatten, Dad, wieso kann nicht alles hell sein?"_

_Darauf wusste er keine Antwort, er nahm stattdessen einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Weinflasche und befahl mir, ihm eine weitere Flasche des dunklen, schweren, betäubenden Weins zu bringen._

Sein Vater war auch immer da gewesen, ebenso wie die Angst, nur nicht so hartnäckig. Irgendwann, als er sechs Jahre alt war, war es seinem Vater bald egal gewesen, was für Noten heimbrachte. Am Anfang hatte er ihn noch manchmal gelobt, dann war die Weinflasche für ihn interessanter geworden. Dennoch hatte er sich immer mehr angestrengt, er hatte gehofft, dass er irgendwann ein Lob bekommen würde, irgendwann Anerkennung bei seinem Vater fand. Doch Anerkennung hatte ihm nur einer geben können. Er.

"_Der Trank hilft mir sehr", sagte Er, als Er mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Sofa saß, eine Hand auf die Stirn gepresst. "Danke. Meine Kopfschmerzen sind schon fast weg."_

_Es war nur ein kurzes Wort, doch es machte mich glücklicher als das kurze, anerkennende Grunzen meines Vaters oder die Lobhudeleien meiner Mutter, als ich noch ganz klein war. _

"_Bitte sehr", erwiderte ich. "Wie fühlst du dich?"_

"_Gut", antwortete Er und öffnete die Augen wieder. Er lächelte mich an, mit Seinem unschuldigen Lächeln und fragte: "Möchtest du dich zu mir setzen?"_

_Das Feuer prasselte im Kamin, während wir uns küssten. Ich liebe es, Ihn zu küssen, nicht, weil Er besonders weiche Lippen hat, oder besonders gut küssen kann, ich liebe es, weil Er immer diese kleinen, zufriedenen Laute von sich gibt, wenn unsere Lippen sich berühren, und ich weiß, dass es Ihm gefällt._

_Obwohl ich auch nicht so gut küssen kann, aber bisher hatte ich nicht besonders viele Gelegenheiten, es auszuprobieren. Eigentlich gab es nur Ihn, und es wird auch nie einen anderen geben, wer sollte sich schon mit mir abgeben wollen?_

Niemand hatte es zuvor getan, niemand, aber wenn er ganz ehrlich war, niemand hätte ihn gereizt. Zumindest nicht in dem Maße wie Er ihn reizte. Er liebte Sein Lächeln, Seine offenen Gesten, das Leuchten in Seinen Augen und Seine Stimme. Er liebte es, Ihm zuzuhören, wenn Er mit Seinen Freunden sprach, in dieser erfrischendglücklichen Weise, wenn Er Befehle gab, mit der herrischstarken Stimme, und wenn Er zu seinen Feinden sprach, mit dem verachtendhasserfüllten Ton, den nur Er beherrschte.

Er hatte noch nie gehört, dass jemand so hasserfüllt gesprochen hätte, jedes Seiner Worte ließ ihn erbeben, und er schämte sich bis in den hintersten Winkel seiner vernarbten Seele, obwohl Er gar nicht mit ihm redete. Er schämte sich, er schämte sich sosehr, dass er es jemals gewagt hatte, gegen Ihn zu sein, Ihn gar zu hassen und zu verachten.

Wie hatte er es jemals fertig bringen können, etwas so Wunderschönperfektes zu hassen? Wie hatte er es geschafft, ohne Seine Augen zu überleben, ohne diese Augen, die ihm Halt gaben, selbst jetzt noch? Ja, selbst jetzt noch, immer wenn er die seinen schloss, blinzelten die schlangeneidechsengrünen Augen ihm verschmitzt zu, kleine Lichtpünktchen tanzten schalkhaft in ihnen.

_Wir standen draußen im Schnee, und es war kalt. Unser Atem vermischte sich in der Luft, und Er hatte Seine eiskalten Hände in meinem Mantel vergraben und das Gesicht an meine Schulter gepresst. Es war das Jahr, in dem Sein Pate gestorben war, der Mann, den ich so über alles gehasst hatte und den ich immer noch hasste, und Er suchte Trost bei mir, hier draußen in der Eiseskälte und unter dem schweigenden Nachthimmel, wo Silbersterne leuchteten._

"_Ich vermisse ihn", sagte Er leise und blickte zu mir auf. "Ich will, dass er wiederkommt."_

"_Er wird nie wieder kommen", sagte ich, und Er lächelte und weinte nicht._

"_Ich weiß."_

_Dann gingen wir ins Schloss und wärmten unsere Hände am Feuer und tranken Wein aus schweren Gläsern und küssten uns. Seine Lippen waren immer noch ganz kalt, doch Seine Hände glühten, als sie unter meine Kleidung fuhren._

Er vermisste Ihn so sehr, doch er wusste auch, dass Er nie wieder kommen würde. Nie, nie wieder. Nie war ein endgültiges Wort. Nie trug eine unerträgliche Endlichkeit des Glücks mit sich, und er hasste das Wort. Er hasste es, weil es nichts sonst gab, das er hätte hassen können. Er konnte sich selbst hassen, er konnte Voldemort hassen, er konnte Dumbledore hassen, er konnte sogar Ihn hassen, doch sie alle waren nicht schwarz und schwer und endgültig.

Er fragte sich, ob Er ihn wohl verachtete – bestimmt. Wie könnte Er denn anders, wenn er Seinen geliebten Mentor getötet hatte? Wie könnte Er jemanden lieben, der etwas rational tat, und nicht emotional? Er selbst war ein sehr rationaler Mensch, die einzigen Gefühlsempfindungen, zu denen er sich hinreißen ließ, waren die für Ihn.

"_Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!", schrie Er, als Er in meine Wohnung gestürmt kam und sich ungestüm in einen Sessel fallen ließ, nur um sich gleich wieder zu erheben._

"_Was?", fragte ich ruhig und setzte mich._

"_Ihre Blicke!", stöhnte Er und warf verzweifelt den Kopf zurück. "Sie sehen mich an, sie sehen mich an... als wäre ich ein Monster!"_

"_Nun, das bist du sicher nicht", sagte ich immer noch gelassen. "Du solltest dir nichts aus ihren Blicken machen. Sie können dir nicht wehtun."_

"_Doch, das tun sie!", schrie Er wütend. "Sie tun mir verdammt noch mal weh! Sie tun mir so weh- denkst du, es macht mir nichts aus, wenn sie über mich reden? Mit einer zornigen Geste warf Er die Haare aus der Stirn._

"_Sie reden doch auch über mich", erwiderte ich. "Du solltest dir nicht so viel aus anderen Menschen machen."_

"_Ach ja?", fauchte Er. "Soll ich mir vielleicht auch nichts aus dir machen? Heißt das, dass ich dir nichts bedeute?"_

_Damit wirbelte Er herum und ließ die Tür laut hinter sich zuknallen._

_Ich seufzte und presste eine Hand gegen die Stirn. Dass ich aber auch immer das Falsche sagen musste!_

Fast immer sagte er das Falsche, er konnte nicht so auf andere eingehen, er konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie plötzlich herumschrieen, weinten oder lachten. Er ließ das alles meistens über sich ergehen, warum sollte er auch reagieren, wenn er nichts ändern konnte? Wo andere sich schreiend unter Voldemorts Folter wanden, stand er schweigend und stolz, als könnten ihm die Schmerzen ihm nichts anhaben. Er konnte nichts gegen die Schmerzen ausrichten, wieso sollte er sich wehren und schreien?

Wo andere weinend über Gräbern zusammenbrachen, stand er stumm und mit verschränkten Armen davor, wieso sollte er weinen? Auch Tränen brachten die Toten nicht wieder zurück ins Leben.

Das war es, was andere nicht an ihm verstanden, und wen die Menschen nicht verstanden, den mochten sie nicht, hassten ihn vielmehr in ihrer unersättlichen Gier nach Wissen und Verständnis.

_Menschen wollten immer alles wissen, alles, Er hatte auch alles wissen wollen. "Warum weinst du nicht?", fragte Er und sah mich mit feuchten Augen an. "Wie kannst du nicht weinen, wenn unsere Welt in Krieg und Zerstörung versinkt?"_

"_Weil ich weiß, dass du sie retten kannst", erwiderte ich und legte eine Hand auf Seine, doch Er entzog sie mir zornig._

"_Gut, vielleicht kann ich es!", schrie Er wütend. "Aber was ist, wenn ich nicht will?"_

"_Dann werde ich auch nicht weinen, weil ich nichts dagegen ausrichten kann", sagte ich und Er sah mich mit diesem traurigen Lächeln an, das ich so liebte._

"_Ich liebe dich", hauchte Er und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um mir einen Kuss zu geben. Er sah furchtbar verletzlich aus, mit dem traurigglücklichen Lächeln, den noch tränennassen Augen und dem hoffnungsvollen Blick._

"_Ich weiß", sagte ich und genoss das Gefühl Seiner filigranen Hände zwischen meinen Fingern. "Ich liebe dich auch."_

_Ich erinnerte mich nicht, dass ich jemals eine Schwäche für romantische Situationen gehabt hätte- wenn ich ehrlich war, hasste ich Romantik-, doch mit Ihm war es etwas anderes. Es war nicht romantisch, es war atemraubendseelenfüllend, es war lächelndschön und es war einzigartig._

Doch nun war es vorbei. Er lehnte sich zurück und nahm die Hände weg vom Feuer, damit er spüren konnte, wie die Kälte ihn in die Finger biss. Er brauchte die Schmerzen, damit er wusste, dass er noch da war, und die Schuld ihn nicht aufgefressen hatte. Er hasste sich selbst, dafür, dass er so kalt hatte sein können, Er hätte es nicht getan, Er hätte es gar nicht gekonnt. Er hätte sich eher selbst umgebracht, sich augenlichtnehmendfallend in den Tod gestürzt, doch er hatte sich an die Pläne gehalten. An die Pläne, die mit kühlverzweifelten Stimmen ausgehandelt worden waren und tintenklecksend auf Pergament niedergeschrieben waren.

"_Ich hasse dich!", schrie Er mit sich überschlagender Stimme. Er hatte den Zauberstab im Anschlag, das Gesicht hassverzerrt, und noch nie war mir so klar wie in diesem Moment, wie gefährlich er war. Nicht auf die tötende Art, sondern auf die seelennehmendstürzende Art. "Wie konntest du nur?", schrie Er. Er schrie so laut, dass seine Stimme in ein hilfloses Fiepen überkippte._

_Wir standen im Wald, Draco war schon vorausgelaufen, der arme, dumme Junge, doch wir standen uns gegenüber, und wutatmend blitzte er mich an, und ich sah die Verachtung in seinen Augen. Es war, als würde er mir die Seele aus dem Leib reißen und sie in lauter kleine Teile zerpflücken. Noch nie hatte ich mich so gehasst wie in diesem Moment._

"_Es gab einen Plan", sagte ich leise. "Dumbledore wollte es so."_

_Er starrte mich nur an, Sein Atem rasselte._

"_Wirklich", sagte ich. "Er hat mir befohlen, so zu handeln. Er hat sein Wohl unter das der Zaubererwelt gestellt."_

_Langsam ließ Er den Zauberstab sinken. "Und weißt du, was das Schlimmste ist?", fragte Er mit müder, enttäuschungsschwerer Stimme. "Ich glaube dir. Und deshalb hasse ich dich." Seine Stimme klang kühl und bohrte mir kleine Löcher in den Schädel, der vor Schmerz und Verzweiflung zu platzen drohte. "Ich will dich nie wieder sehen."_

So war es also gekommen, sein Ende, und nun saß er hier in der Höhle und nährte sich von glücklichen Erinnerungen, die ihm jedoch zu entgleiten drohten, mit seinen klammen Fingern konnte er sie nicht festhalten. Er schloss die Augen erneut und sah Seine Augen, wie sie ihn verächtlich ansahen. Verächtlich, über seine Schwäche, zu gehorchen, dem Verstand zu gehorchen und nicht dem Herzen.

Und dann sah er Seine Tränen, aus dem Schatten heraus, über den gebrochenen Körper gebeugt, und er sah sie, wie sie an Seinen Wimpern hingen, durchscheinend und rund und kullernd, und er wollte sie wegwischen. Doch Er hatte ihm abweisend die Seite zugekehrt, und Er sah ihn gar nicht, Er sah nur Dumbledores Körper, und Er weinte.

Oh, wenn Er nur lachen würde...

"_Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Er vergnügt. Seine Augen leuchteten, Sein Mund war zu einem breiten Grinsen verzogen._

_Bedröppelt stand ich da, in der einen Hand noch die Schöpfkelle, neben mir stand der explodierte Kessel, aus dem Rauchschwaden aufstiegen und mich zum Husten brachten._

"_Oh, unser großer Zaubertränkemeister hat einen Trank verpfuscht, auf diesen Tag habe ich ja schon seit Ewigkeiten gewartet!", spottete Er._

"_Ich... ich habe nicht richtig auf den Trank geachtet", murmelte ich verlegen._

"_Ach? Und wieso nicht?" Das Grinsen war noch ein wenig breiter geworden._

"_Du... hast mich abgelenkt..."_

_Jetzt lachte Er so richtig los. "Das ist gut! Das ist wirklich gut! Wenn ich das den anderen erzählen würde..."_

"_Bloß nicht", sagte ich. "Mein Ruf wäre hinüber."_

"_Na, schlechter kann er nicht werden", erwiderte Er lächelnd, nahm mir die Schöpfkelle aus der Hand und warf sie achtlos davon._

_Ich verzog missmutig das Gesicht, als ich das Klirren der wankenden Kessel hörte, und Er lachte wieder. "Du bist doch so ein Pedant!" Danach küsste Er mich, und sagte dann, etwas ernster: "Sei doch nicht immer so verbissen. Du siehst aus wie ein Wassermensch, die haben auch immer solche zusammengekniffenen Lippen. Lach doch mal."_

"_Ich wüsste nicht, wieso", murmelte ich und vergrub das Gesicht in Seinen Haaren, die nach Shampoo und Rauch rochen._

"_Wieso brauchst du einen Grund?", fragte Er zärtlich. "Kannst du nicht grundlos glücklich sein?"_

"_Aber ich bin glücklich", sagte ich. "Ich hab doch dich."_

Er seufzte unglücklich und blies in seine tauben Hände. Wieso konnte er die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen? Wieso war Er gegangen?

Er erinnerte sich noch an Seinen gesenkten Kopf, an die langsamen Schritte, die dem Moment nichts von seiner Endgültigkeit nahmen. Wenn er die Zeit ganz zurückdrehen könnte...

"_Sie putzen die Kessel, Potter", ordnete ich an und verschränkte herrisch die Arme. "Na los doch."_

"_Jawohl, Sir", murmelte Er leise, nahm einen dünnen Lappen und begann, einen Kessel zu polieren._

_Ich beobachtete Ihn missbilligend, dann sagte ich kühl: "Dort, unter dem Rand ist noch ein Fleck."_

_Während Er ihn entfernte, fragte Er: "Würde das den Trank beeinflussen?"_

"_Nein, eigentlich nicht", sagte ich etwas überrascht._

"_Wieso lassen Sie mich ihn dann wegmachen?" Herausfordernd sah Er mich an._

"_Weil es sich so gehört." _

"_Wieso gehört es sich so? Sie machen das doch nur, um mich zu schikanieren. Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie lächerlich es ist, dass so ein verbitterter, alter Griesgram wie Sie einen Schüler quält, nur weil er dessen Vater nicht leiden konnte?"_

_Während Er mir dies ins Gesicht schleuderte, trat Er immer näher an mich heran, ich starrte wie hypnotisiert auf die feine Linie Seines Nackens, die sich bei jedem Schritt ein wenig bewegte._

"_Wissen Sie, wie erbärmlich es ist, wenn ein Lehrer seinen Frust an einem Schüler auslässt, der sich nicht wehren kann?"_

"_Sie können sich doch wehren...", murmelte ich geistesabwesend._

"_Wissen Sie, wie gerne ich Sie anschreien würde, und schlagen, weil Sie so ein hassenswerter Mistkerl sind?"_

"_Tun Sie es doch." Ich war fasziniert von Seinen leuchtend grünen Augen, die durch die Brille noch vergrößert wurden, und war mir meiner Antworten nicht wirklich bewusst._

"_Wissen Sie, dass ich Sie jetzt gerne küssen würde?"_

"_W-Was?"_

_Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, schlang Seine blassen Arme um meinen Hals und presste Seine Lippen gegen die meinen, die noch ein wenig geöffnet waren. Wie in Trance umfasste ich Seine schmalen Hüften und ließ mich in Seinen Augen versinken, die Er halb geschlossen hatte._

"_Wieso?", fragte ich nach eine Weile. "Wieso ausgerechnet ich?"_

"_Wieso nicht?", fragte Er zurück. "Man kann es sich nicht aussuchen. Und im Übrigen mag ich Ihre Nase."_

"_M-m-meine Nase?", stotterte ich verlegen und rieb darüber. "Wieso?"_

"_Ich mag sie eben", erwiderte Er. "Sie passt zu Ihnen. Sie ist genauso spitz und hässlich wie Sie."_

_Ich blinzelte irritiert. "Sie finden mich hässlich?"_

"_Ja", sagte Er. "Aber im Grunde genommen ist jeder Mensch hässlich, weil es keine schönen Menschen gibt. Es gibt nur Menschen, die weniger hässlich sind, aber zu denen gehören Sie nicht. Aber ich mag das, weil Sie nicht versuchen, unhässlich zu sein."_

"_Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass es keine Schönheit gibt?"_

"_Habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass es keine schönen Menschen gibt. Pferde sind schön, und Tiere ganz allgemein, weil sie perfekt sind. Sie sind natürlich, der Mensch ist widernatürlich. Tiere sind angepasst, und absolute Anpassung ist Schönheit", erläuterte er._

"_Das ist eine interessante Erklärung", sagte ich leise. "Wie sind Sie darauf gekommen?"_

_Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht, ich war so unruhig."_

"_Unruhig?"_

"_Unwohl, es war, als ob ich etwas nicht erledigt hätte. Sie werden das wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen, weil Sie noch nie Geschirr gespült haben, aber es ist wie, wenn man das Geschirrspülen vergessen hat und von schmutzigen Tellern essen muss. Man ekelt sich, dabei ist es aber gar nicht schlimm. Obwohl man das weiß, mag man es nicht, und ich mochte es nicht, nicht zu wissen, was schön ist. Luna hat es mir erklärt, und seitdem fühle ich mich wohler- na ja, nicht ganz. Es gibt da noch was, was ich gerne wissen würde, aber es ist eher wie eine Tasse, in der noch ein Kaffeesatz ist und man weiß, dass man daraus trinken muss, obwohl es eigentlich gar nicht eklig ist."_

"_Und was wäre das?"_

"_Darf ich Sie duzen?"_

Er hatte mit schwacher Stimme bejaht, und dann hatten sie begonnen, mit heimlichen Treffen, die als Nachsitzen getarnt waren, und die in Küssen und Haut an Haut in dunkelschweren Schatten endeten. Er hatte es geliebt, wenn Er bei ihm war, wenn Er sich vertrauensvoll an ihn schmiegte, Seine warmen Hände in den seinen vergrub, die Augen schloss und im Schlaf vor sich hin lächelte. Stundenlang hatte er so daliegen können, ganz leise und bewegungslos, nichtmuskelzuckend, und Ihn beobachten können, die flatternden Schatten Seiner Wimpern, die auf Seinen Wangenknochen tanzten, Seine ganz leicht geöffneten Lippen, die feuchtschön glänzten, Seinen zurückgelegten Hals, der Seine Kehle entblößte, Seine sich hebende und senkende Brust und Seine schmalen feingeäderten Füße, die locker über den Bettrand hingen.

Er vermisste Ihn mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, er hätte alles gegeben, nur um einen Kuss von Ihm zu erhalten, nur um Ihn ansehen zu dürfen, um Seine Lippen lächeln zu sehen, um Seine Hände feine Wortnetze in der Luft spinnen zu sehen, doch es war vorbei, und sein Herz war gefroren.

Innendrin, in ihm, da war es ganz kalt, und ganz unwiederauffüllbar leer.

Ohne Ihn.

xXx

A/N: Naaaaa, was sagst du, kleine-elfe? Gefällt sie dir? Ihr anderen seid natürlich auch um eure Meinung gefragt!


End file.
